


Make Our Escape

by TheRedWulf



Series: Torsan One Shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Escape, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torsan, Wedding, Wildling Man Friend, boardwalk, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which a Groom steals his Bride away from their reception...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane & Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Sansa Stark
Series: Torsan One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486262
Comments: 35
Kudos: 148





	Make Our Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! The much awaited addition of Torsan! 
> 
> Since this is a new ship (and will likely have some new readers); this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these (if a specific piece is very well liked) I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes, meet cutes, slices of life, etc.
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.

“Come with me” he whispered quickly, taking her hand to pull her away from the gathered crowd. Their attention had diverted for a brief moment and he meant to take advantage of it. 

“Where are we going?” she laughed in reply, keeping in step as they slipped out the side door of the banquet hall and into the night’s darkness. 

“It’s time to make our escape” he laughed, turning back to her to waggle his eyebrows with a smirk. “Haven’t you learned to trust me yet?” 

“Very funny” she replied dryly, holding up the lace and tulle of her skirts as they stepped across the grass and onto the sidewalk. Their long legs carried them with ease, eating up the distance as they moved away from the party.

“That I am, that’s why you love me” he laughed wildly, guiding her down the sidewalk towards the boardwalk. They’d been able to see the lights of the ferris wheel from the party, the glittering beacon of happiness on the horizon perfect for tonight’s occasion. 

The carnival music reached her ears at the same time as the smell of cotton candy and wonderfully unhealthy fried food. Her stomach grumbled in excitement and she was grateful that after tonight, her diet could finally relax a bit. Her dress was snug enough without the help of junk food. 

“It’s like they haven’t seen a bride and groom before” Tormund turned back to her with a wink. She held to his hand, aware that boardwalk patrons were now watching them rather intently. 

“They’re in awe of your beauty, darling” Sansa retorted and he paused their walk to steal a kiss. 

“Of course they are” he briefly rested his forehead against hers. “Gingers are beautiful, touched by fire.” 

“Kissed by fire” Sansa corrected. 

“If you insist” he quickly kissed her again, pulling away as a vendor passed by with a large bunch of balloons, children trailing after him as if he were the pied piper. “Come” Tormund squeezed her hand and led her a bit further, finally beaming at their destination. “Two cones, please” he ordered their ice cream and Sansa took the cone with a large smile. 

“I haven’t had ice cream in months” she sighed with wonder. 

“I know” Tormund retook her hand once he’d paid, twining their fingers together as they moved to the side. They leaned against the railing over the water, the ocean moving beneath them in a soothing rhythm. “To us” he raised his ice cream cone. “Finally husband and wife.” 

“Finally” she agreed, raising her ice cream cone to touch against his in a very unique wedding toast. It may seem unorthodox, but it was absolutely perfect for them. 

Tormund had come into her life as the best friend of her estranged half-brother Jon and from their first meeting, he’d become a staple in her life. First as a hilarious friend, then as her goofy best friend and then one night after a few shared glasses of wine, her lover. 

The first morning she had woken beside Tormund, their legs tangled together, she had almost had a panic attack and lept out of bed. But he’d held her close and whispered soothing words until she returned to her senses, his words that promised ‘Jon isn't going to kill her over this’ finally sinking in. When she forced her eyes open to look at him across the pillow beside her, she couldn’t help but smile. He was so perfect--no, not perfect, _perfect for her_. Her Mother made no secret of her dislike for him, her siblings adored him and she loved him more than she ever could have imagined.

“Hey” he whispered, smirking over at her with vanilla ice cream in his beard, the sight sending her into giggles. “What? Something in my beard?” 

“No, not at all” she lied with an innocent smirk on her face. 

“Liar!” he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, giving her a sloppy kiss that had her giggles turning into hysterics. 

“You’ll ruin my makeup” she chastised through her laughter. 

“Good,” he said smugly. “I like you better without it anyway.” 

“Flatterer” she teased, lapping at her ice cream, unable to ignore the way Tormund’s eyes went dark as he watched her. 

“How long until we can ditch this party?” he asked, his voice deep and rough. 

“We’ve already ditched it, Tor” she countered, glancing across the water to the large windowed banquet hall where their wedding reception was still currently underway. From here they could see everyone dancing beneath the twinkle lights without a care in the world. 

“They can enjoy the party all they want, I just want to drag my wife somewhere private and, preferably, dark” he snuggled her close to his side as they ate their ice cream, her head resting on his shoulder. While Sansa was one of the tallest in her family, Tormund’s large frame was the perfect compliment. 

“All that planning” Sansa mused. “We could have just eloped.” 

“And have your Mother castrate me? No, thank you” Tormund scoffed. 

“True” Sansa lapped at her ice cream. “I am going to need those man-parts, they’re valuable.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmhmm” she nodded. “You promised me lots of babies.” 

“I did,” he announced proudly. “Beautiful ginger babies to rule the world.” 

“Daughters” Sansa suggested with a smile. 

“A dozen of them,” Tormund replied. 

“Sons?”

“A half-dozen or so."

“How about we start with one” Sansa looked up into his eyes, raising her brows in emphasis. “In say, about seven months or so.” 

“San…?” his eyes went wide. 

“You did promise,” she reasoned. 

“That I did,” he agreed smugly. “Seems I am better at keeping my promises than I thought.” 

“You’ve always kept your promises to me,” Sansa said softly. 

“Because I love you more than anything, Wife.” 

“I love you too” she beamed, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips before they returned to enjoying their ice cream and watching their reception from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
